


Bianca's Backstory for D&D Campaign Chapter 1: To Have a Calling

by Neshtaswritings



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshtaswritings/pseuds/Neshtaswritings
Summary: This is a compilation of five chapters covering my D&D character's backstory. These are each independent scenes that DO connect, but the timeline jumps quite a bit. This is just meant to show a bit of the time Bianca spent before the campaign starts.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It was almost comforting to know that the Conclave’s central chamber remained unchanged. The past few weeks have seen a rushing torrent of changes tear through my life. A lot of it was hard to unravel, and I spent much time simply recovering. Everyone was different: everyone talked differently, things were all different, the city was much more massive, with the population seeming to have exploded over the time I was gone. 

But, the chamber remained the same. 

I stepped into the huge hall, it seemed to stretch all the way up to the sky itself. I remembered as a young recruit, it seemed to tower above me into infinity. Now it’s not as arcane to my mind, but still impressive. My armored boots clanked against the ancient marble floor, echoing off the wood paneled walls. I approached the dias where all five current elders stood. Each of them a legend in their own right. The elders were those who oversaw the Conclave, played the right games, rubbed the right elbow and ordered around the lowly hunters. 

It was they who would judge my fate. Who would decide exactly what to do with the Magi who came back from the void. It’s not been long since my return, but it’s felt like ages. I was found in the site of some ancient castle, surrounded by baelflame. Once the storm died down, my rescuers brought me here. I don’t remember much of that time, just a slow refocusing of my mind. I only remember white fire, hazy flitting images. But not much more. 

My small room in the Conclave HQ was my whole world for a few days. Just a small place of wood and wool. My bed felt like an entire country for a time. It took me so long to bring my perceptions back to the forefront. I remember vaguely staring up at the ceiling for hours, trying to parse what exactly it WAS. 

Once I was more myself, I was allowed to wander the halls after some time. Just yesterday, I was permitted to go outside the walls of the building (with a guide of course.) Exploring the city in order to regain some semblance of normality, it was instead, a shock. The city was massive! It seemed to reach to the very heavens. I could barely comprehend it. And I remember the fear gripping my chest. I had to rush back inside. It was..a moment of great shame for me.

It was over this time that I’d met what I hoped was my first ally: Genevieve Brousseau. She is one of the many Scholars who works for the Conclave, and is an expert in revenants. I was told by her that I was the first ever magi to come back from such an experience. When a magi uses their magic too much, or is pushed in the wrong direction, or loses control...they will burst into a revenant of baelflame, a demon of pure hatred and vengeance. Genevieve spent a great deal of time with me, talking, helping. I know that her duty was to make sure I was whole, or rather that I was not a threat. But I appreciated the human contact, the reassurance that I was still worthy of kindness. 

So I now stood before the elders, to see what their decision was. They couldn’t just execute me. Not only am I a member of their own order. I am a very vocal person who would fight them in all ways I could, also it would make them look scared, and even more unsure of the Magi. It’d cause a scandal. It’s really just between excommunicating me, or bringing me back to regular service. 

“Bianca Stein.” One of them started, an older woman with jetblack hair and piercing eyes. “We have taken the time to deliberate on your...unique condition. And we have judged you to be. Human.” I crossed my arms, frowning. 

“I’m so glad that the wisdom of the elders can find the obvious. What else did you find out? My hair colour? Favorite food?” 

“Quiet!” Another shouted, he was tall, with gaunt features and a streak of white through his blond hair. “You...lack respect for the institution.” 

“I lack nothing.” I said back, glaring at him. “I simply do not appreciate being treated like the monsters we hunt. I have always been a person, a person in fact who was betrayed by my OWN partner, sold out to some mad alchemist and tortured until I…” 

“..Went revenant? Yes, we know. We’ve gathered all the evidence we could on this.” The first woman spoke, her voice even. “We collected all of the records and data that your mentor gathered during her initial investigation. None of this matters. At. This. Point.” She punctuated each word. With a pause. “I’d advise that you simply stop talking and listen: You are to be brought down to a hound, you will be paired with a new partner, and you will resume your duties. Genevieve will show you to your charge.” Before I could protest, I was being led out of the room by unseen guards. I fumed. 

Genevieve was sitting just outside the entrance to the central chamber. She rose from her chair and offered me a smile. “I um...how did it go?” Her voice was soft, calm. To be honest, everything about her is composed and exudes perfection. I was a bit in awe of how she kept it up. She was just as good at asserting herself diplomatically as intellectually. It was such a good act that it took me a good second to realize that she knew what the outcome might’ve been beforehand. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. 

“It went well enough. I’m a hound now.” I said with a shrug. “And I’m apparently going to meet my new partner?” I said, falling into step with her. 

“Ah yes...that is going to be a um, challenge for you.” She spoke evenly, as if she was picking each word with great care. I raised a brow, tilting my head at her. 

“Challenge? And what’s that supposed to mean?” I asked as we walked out of the grand hall and towards the main entrance. I don’t pride myself on admitting this, but I slowed my pace a bit to give myself a view of her. 

“You will be working with Nives Carmine, one of our more talented hunters for her rank. And stop staring at my ass.” I cleared my throat. 

“How did you!? I mean to say...what’s the catch with this, Nives character?” I asked, falling back into step with her and glancing down to catch her pursing her lips. 

“She’s difficult.” 

“Difficult?” I repeated. “What...kind of difficult?” I pressed, giving her a mirthful smirk. An odd spark igniting in my chest. By the gods, I wanted Genevieve. How wonderful, another complication to deal with. Then again, to be fair to myself. I have not...had any sort of pleasurable contact in a long time. Perhaps, I can at least go easy on myself over natural feelings. 

“Well she’s...demanding, I suppose.” Genevieve pursed her lips. Not helping the desire thing. “It will be hard to explain, but I feel that you will rise to this challenge, and conquer it Bianca. From what little time we’ve spent together, I can tell you are the type to do so.” I smiled at that. 

“Then I shall do my best to rise to the challenge, good scholar!” I said, bowing at the waist playfully. She just chuckled and stepped out of the massive doors of the great hall. 

Outside of the building, we split off from the rest of the crowd to start walking downtown. I glanced around at the buildings towering above us. Back in my day, the largest one was the cathedral, now, it seemed even regular buildings dwarves that size. I tried not to dwell on it. We kept going, down a side alley, then another. I noticed that the scenery became much more seedy. We stopped at what looked like the side door to some industrial building. 

I finally looked down at her, shrugging and placing my hands on my hips. “WHERE are we, Genevieve!? And what are we doing here?” 

“This.” Genevieve said, motioning to the door. “Is the ‘Rusted Tankard’, Nives’ favorite watering hole. It’s not exactly the kind of place that you or I would appreciate, but...well, you’ll see. Go meet her and come back this evening for your first hunt.” 

I let out a sigh. “I don’t, I don’t think I can trust another hunter…” I said finally, getting the words out into the open. I’d struggled with it, but it was the truth, my last partner betrayed me. I can’t open myself up to that again. I felt Genevieve’s hand on my arm. 

“I know...but you took the vow, and I know how important this life is for you. And if I can be frank. The Conclave NEEDS someone as good as you, Bianca. You are in a bind, there’s no other choice here.” I let out a loud sigh at her words. 

“Alright, alright...I hate how often you are right, Genevieve…” She just smirked at that, patting my arm. 

“Just...try her out, I’m sure that you will get back into things with ease, alright?” I nodded. 

“I'll uh...see you later then?”I asked, Genevieve just smiled and turned to walk back out of the alley. 

“Of course Bianca, and I expect to see you next, wreathed in victory alright?” She said as she waved. I smirked and nodded. This is my chance to regain what I had, and hopefully, work towards more. Placing my hand on the door, I pushed it open.


	2. Chapter 2: Convergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting between Nives and Bianca. How will they hit it off? And can Bianca trust again?

As I opened the door to the tavern, I was greeted with the unique mixture of human sweat and cheap ale. The perfume was elevated with a coppery hint of blood. Stepping inside, I dodged a punch swung at me. I reached out to catch a chair aimed at my head, I threw it back at whoever tossed it. It hit him in the face, not shattering as one might see in the plays. Most chairs were rather study, in fact. 

Unlike most Magi, I actually knew how to fight. I remember the endless hours training with my master. She made sure that I was able to hold my own in a brawl. And right now, I was thankful for this. 

Shifting my stance, I blocked a few poorly aimed attacks. Somehow, I’d caught the attention of a burly sailor. Drunk off his ass, and I suppose riled up. I ducked his haymaker, coming up with a punch to his gut, I was being nice and decided to aim for the stomach, not solar plexus. However, he knelt over and emptied the contents of his stomach on the floor, adding to the wonderful aroma here. I was starting to enjoy this. 

I started to march through the swirling crowd of rowdy fighters. Punches, elbows and even tankards were violently exchanged between many parties. I did my best to avoid the chaos, punching any idiot brave enough to try something. My goal as I forged through the crowd was the center of all this chaos.

It was there I met Nives, well, it had to be her. I could feel it. I swear to all the gods present and past, I felt the world lighten a bit. Shadows receded and the torches on the walls seemed to glow brighter. She was a small woman, barely past five feet. Her limbs were toned. Tightly woven muscle hidden under tanned skin. She looked as if she’d spent much of her life outside. Her blazing red hair was cropped short, but still wild and messy. 

Her green eyes seemed to flash with pure rage. But not an uncontrollable one, a focused anger. Like the anger of those who are wronged. Justified rage. And anger that lets you scream out and tell them to stop. I stepped back, stunned at her mix of violence and beauty. I felt hands on my back then shove me right into her. 

She was in the middle of punching another combatant into submission. Straddling him and just raining her fists down on his arms and torso as he tried to cover his face. I tried to regain my balance, but alas, I was right on track to collide with her. My mass and bulk easily knocked us both over onto the floor. I felt a few fists impact my ribs, gods, she could punch! 

Scrambling to my feet, she was already up and upon me. A terrifying cloud of fists and feet. I dodged her initial attacks. It was time to take a gamble. I let her hit me with a hook, rolling with the punch. As she was thrown off balance, I raised a fist and slammed it down on her back. She hit the ground roughly, nearly bouncing as she hit the wood floor. I grasped her by the back of her tunic, lifting her up to her feet. “By the gods, you have fire to you. But maybe you should not hit your-” I felt her slam her fist into my left cheek, bracing myself, I let it just bounce off the flesh. Forcing myself to take the force and not flinch, I had to make an impression. “Are you done!?” 

“Fuckin’!!” I had no idea what the exclamation meant, but as I set her down on her feet, she just shook her hand. “Shit, what’s your face made out of!?” 

“Sugar and spice, just like the rest of me.” I retorted back, that earned a laugh from her. 

“Alright, alright, so...you’re my new Magi huh? Let’s see if you can drink too.” Before I could protest, nor point out that it was the morning, she walked back to the bar. With a sigh, I followed her, noting that most of the patrons had taken the signal to stop the fighting. 

I sat next to her on a stool. “So, what exactly is this?” I asked, sounding a bit annoyed. 

“It’s a bar, what are you, fucking stupid?” She tapped the wood as if to prove her point. I let out a soft growl. 

“Did anyone ever tell you, you’re a cocky piece of shit?” 

“All the time.” Nives answered, chuckling to herself. “But I got what’s needed to back it up, so they don’t keep saying it for long.” I just scoffed at that, rubbing my temples. Two things became very apparent. 

The first, is that it became very easy to guess WHY I’ve been straddled with this particular hunter. The Conclave clearly wants to sweep me away. The pesky little magi that broke all of the known rules on how we are supposed to work. Push me aside, group me with a hunter that clearly has no idea how to actually hunt, and then just wait until I either leave out of frustration, or languish in obscurity. 

Secondly, I can see why Nives has the reputation she does. She’s brash, reckless and I can already guess has thumbed her nose at the rules many times. A moron with an ego bigger than her reason. Typical for such a brawler-type. I sighed and looked down as the drinks were set before us. 

It was mead, I did not like mead. It also looked to be cheap mead. I realized though, that this was probably another of Nives’ little tests...and I’d be damned if she would stand in teh way of my goals. I picked up the tankard and took a drink, doing my best to look neutral. I set it down, then looked at her. She was halfway through her’s. 

”What I meant to say is: This was a test, wasn’t it? Some kind of...evaluation hmm?” 

“A test you passed, big girl.” Nives set down her drink, then slapped me on the back. “Come on, let’s get our first hunt, hmm!?” She got up, tossed a few gold coins on the bar then walked out. Leaving me to simply follow behind her. I got the sinking feeling I’d be doing that alot with her. 

Stepping outside into the cool late morning air. I followed along as Nives sped down the cobblestone streets. “You don’t like just...strolling do you?” I asked, looking down at her to read her reaction. Nives just shrugged. 

“I got shit to do.” came her curt reply. 

“What ‘shit’ is that, Nives? We’re beholden to the Conclave for work. And we have until the evening until we are assigned our first hunt.” 

“Life ain’t all work, Bianca. I got shit to do this afternoon, and you're coming along. So I wanted to get the fucking dagger shit over with first” 

“Oh and I have to just...drop what I have and come along!?” I said, playfully teasing. I had no plans, and in fact, no life at the moment. It was all just a kind of, in stasis event right now. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. Nives stopped and turned to face me. 

“Hey! I got traditions ok!? So I share a meal with my partner, the first night we meet, and you’re comin’ got it!?” I held up my hands as if I was being robbed. 

“Of course, of course…” I said, capitulating. “I want to quarrel with us, so dinner it is.” Nives looked me over, huffed, then turned on her heel to continue to the Conclave HQ. 

We arrived there about an hour later. In that time, Nives had: broke up a fight between two friends, helped a pickpocket with some gold, and protected a homeless man from being beaten. Each incident unfolded as if it was scripted just for her. As if she had walked along just in time. I watched each one in awe. I’d never seen….whatever it was I was seeing. So much caring in such an unexpected package. 

When we walked up to the large ornate building, Nives scoffed and kicked a rock. “Fucking bastards…” She mumbled, I didn’t bother to press her for details, just looked up at the building and raised a brow. How could a building offend so much? I shrugged, then followed her inside. 

We headed right for the armoury. A sharp left turn, then down a narrow staircase to the lower levels of the building. This was where all the weapons and equipment for hunters and hounds were. Many artisans contributed to the success of the Conclave. It was honestly impressive to behold the stocks of well-made weapons and even magical artifacts they held. 

One of the important parts of gaining a partner is to be given your knife. A magical blade imbued with your own essence, that your partner carries. If I ever show signs of...having things go South, Nives will have to use the knife to end my life. It will prevent me from turning into a revenant, but...well that’s also still a fatal outcome for me. 

My eyes slid over to Nives, remembering exactly what this relationship was. I scoffed silently. That dinner was just a way for her to feel better about all this, that must be it. We stopped in front of the desk, the alchemist looked up. “You two finally get here?” 

“Fuck you, we’re here early.” Nives shot back. He just sighed, getting up out of his chair and walking over. 

“Right, right hold out your arm, Magi.”

“Bianca.” Nives corrected, letting out a huff. “I can memorize her name and I ain’t some fuckin’ smart-ass Alchemist, so call her by her name!” She sounded a touch upset here. I raised a brow. This was...an odd feeling to be defended like that. I didn’t hate it, just...didn’t know what to make of it, exactly.

The alchemist just shrugged, placing the empty vial against the arm I held out. With an uttered word of activation, the vial drew blood from my skin. At least this is something the same. The same magical extraction vials. Odd how nice it felt to have something familiar, even if it was painful.It felt like a searing needle was being pushed into my arm. I made no sound, keeping my face even. I always hated to show them it was painful. It wasn’t too long, and the vial was filled with my blood. Placing my hand on my arm, I went over to sit. “Won’t be long.” he said as she walked off to some back room to finish the process. 

Nives walked up to me, looking me over. “Shit...you are TALL, I can’t even match your height and your sitting!” She chuckled, plopping down in the chair next to me. Placing a hand on my arm. “Gods above and below, how THICK are these things!?” 

“What, exactly, are you doing?” I asked, a note of irritation in my voice. I didn’t need this street rat's sympathy. I was just a tool for them and I had to remember that. I didn’t want or need anything else. Or anyone for that matter. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. 

“Your a fuckin’ person, I’m just talking to you. Fuck. I’ll just shut up then, fuck’s sake.” Nives scoffed, kicking her feet a bit. I had to smirk a bit as I shook my head. She looked like a child. We sat in silence, my heart twisted up with emotions. Emotions I did not want, nor could afford. I was not even sure what was going to happen with this partnership. Probably, we’d grow tired of eachother and mutually agree to move on. At least, that’s what I hoped. 

It didn’t take as long as it felt, soon the alchemist returned. He set the dagger on the desk in front of him. Nives walked up first, picking it up and unsheathing it. I felt my stomach turn to mincemeat as I looked at the sickly green tinged blade. That was my doom set before me. I tried to swallow, feeling myself get up and walk over. Nives sheathed it, tucking it into her belt. “OK, good thanks for nothing dipshit.” She waved to the alchemist who just sighed and mumbled: 

“I hate her so much…” 

Stepping out into the grand hall, Nives’ gaze shifted from the left to the right. She stepped close to me and shoved the bundle into my hands. “Take it. I ain’t got need for it.” With that, she started to walk down the hall. I opened my mouth to talk, then closed it. I eventually hurried after her, closing the gap easily. 

“What are you talking about!?” I hissed, grabbing her arm. Nives scoffed and looked up at me. 

“I hunt monsters, get it? I’m not your fuckin’ judge, jury, and executioner ok!? Especially not for my fuckin’ partner, so like...just hold onto that shit and lie if anyone asks if I have it. We good?” She smirked at me “We got a dinner to get to.” With that, she somehow broke my grasp and walked off. I watched her for a moment, glancing down at the dagger in its case. I tied it to the back of my belt, then started off after her. 

Maybe that dinner wasn’t bullshit after all?


	3. Chapter 3: Baby Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca has a difficult time and it's up to one person to bring her back from the brink.

The battle got out of hand quickly. I’ll admit that.

Somehow, the both of us were caught off guard. We were ambushed by some poachers who didn’t much appreciate our interference with them hunting restricted game. One of the many duties of the Conclave is to actually protect some creatures. The ones that help out the world, or actually work in accordance with nature. 

But there are people who benefit from hunting creatures simply for the parts they can offer-

An arrow whizzed past my head, so close I could feel the wind brush my cheek. Not the time to think of economics, I had matters to attend to. 

They jumped us as we were watching over a griffon’s nest. Planning, I assume to take us out before they tracked the beast down. It had swooped up and away the moment that danger reared its head. Nives was the first to retaliate, she dodged the net that was tossed at her and ran through the first idiot to charge her. Seriously why anyone still attempts to fight her, I’ll never know. 

Nives is vicious and I say that in the most true sense. She does not fight with honor, nor by any rules. I have seen her bite, kick, and gouge her way to victory. She fights with nary a shred of self concern. Nives launches herself into combat like a boulder rolled off a cliff. She’s a whirling dervish of blades, screaming and blood. The last two things are often not her own. 

I watched as she buried her hatchet in the skull of another poacher, raising her boot to his chest to pry her weapon loose. I blocked an axe swung at me, parrying and planting my knee in their stomach. A gurgle and wet squelching sound told me Nives had dealt with another. Well, things were swinging in our direction. Soon, they’d break morale and flee. The usual story for her and I. 

That was until my shoulder exploded into pain and fire. I staggered back, a few moments of confusion dazing me. The archer, dammit. I’d let my mind slip and forgot about the immediate threat. An arrow stuck out from my left shoulder. Before I could react, or get my dumbass out of the way, I felt another sharp pain in my side. I roared in pain and anger. Another arrow. Damn me and my slow mind! 

I felt the flames awaken. The fire that burned deep inside me always. Inside all magi rests a bale flame of immense incandescence. One must spend all their lives suppressing it, holding it inside. Hiding who you are. Lest it overtake you. Consumed in the flames of your own soul. It was a horrible experience. I should know, I’m one of the only magi to be consumed, yet somehow return. 

Reaching out I felt the flames dance along my fingertips. I reached out and found the archers’ soul. All souls burn, and appear as if brightly flickering flames to a magi (if they are paying attention.) I know how to add fuel to them, overload them and cause them to burst out into the heavens. With a scream sounding my success the archer burst into green flames from within. He staggered around, then collapsed, nearly burst in two by the force of the explosion that erupted from his core. One of the other poachers slashed at me, I grunted and grabbed him by the collar. Another roar, this time with flame licking out from my lips. I spewed the green mass of energy right into his face. He burned down to cinders in a few seconds. 

I staggered around a few steps. Too much, I gave in just a bit too much. I screamed, reaching out to all but one beautiful soul, sparing it. All the rest burned away as I channeled my magic into pure rage. Too much, far too much. I fell to my knees feeling it erupt inside me. The flames called out for release. I fought with all my soul to keep it in, keep it contained. How was this happening so easily?! I usually had better control? 

Looking down at one of my arrow wounds, it struck me: Poison. My body must have begun reacting to the toxins likely flowing through my blood. When a magi gets into a life or death situation, the panic loop can cause their flames to burn brighter. I hadn’t accounted for this possibility before casting. Damn fool. 

The fight was being lost. No no no not again. I can’t, I can’t lose myself. Not again. I can’t lose this life I‘ve built for myself. All I could feel was heat, pain and fire, replacing every other sensory experience. The agony was so incredible. My flesh was burning away, morphing, shifting and changing into bale flames. It was all too much for my frail form to take. 

“Stay here babe! Stay with me!” A voice cut through the chaos and pain, the screaming suffering that filled my ears and entire being. One voice, one I’d always harken to. 

I felt something cool touch me. My cheeks. Twin sources of coldness. It was like taking a breath after being submerged for too long. I gasped and snapped my eyes open. Nives. It was Nives. She was holding me, cradling me close to her. The flames licking off of my body seemed to have no effect on her. That or she was just that tough. I choose to believe the latter. I clung to her, feeling the flames recede, pull in, return to their nested state. 

It felt like an eternity of us just sitting there, me barely able to stay upright. Nives, despite her small stature. Holding me up, bracing me. That’s what she was. She was my support, my anchor. She kept me here. All of the other things I have in this world: My vows, the Conclave, the few rare friends I had. None of them mattered compared to this gods-damned plucky street rat.

Taking a few ragged breaths, I gasped and gulped, finally looking up into her eyes. “Nives….Y-You’re burned…” I mumbled, sliding my hands up to hold hers. They were blistered and red, scarred deeply by my own flames. 

“It’s ok. I don’t care Bianca. I only give a shit about you.” That got a soft chuckle out of me. Despite the tears running down my cheeks, I felt joy fill my heart. 

“I can’t...let that be, love...just let me.” I asked, looking into her eyes. Somehow, they were such hard eyes, but for me they had softness. Nives nodded, letting me take her hands in mine. 

I closed my eyes and concentrated, pulling my magic inwards. Pulling in her wounds, her injuries. The skin slowly healed, flesh and bone mending. Healing magic was always less of a strain. Oftentimes, I wondered if that was a reflection of us. Is violence against our nature? Is healing more conducive to it? Who knew, I didn’t care. Not right now. 

Nives helped me to my feet. I felt ragged, exhausted. My knees seemed to barely support me. Strong arms held me up as I surveyed the damage. The grove where we were ambushed was burned to the soil, streams of steam and smoke mingled and danced in the wind. A few shapes were stained into the blacked ground: Skeletons, or what was left of them. They looked like smeared shadows, burned right into the very ground. The only evidence of our attackers left. 

I let Nives lead me along, still leaning heavily against her. I had to stop every few steps, to catch my breath. We walked out of the clearing and onto the road. I must’ve looked half dead: my jaw was slack, my eyes wide, my expression had to have been blank. Nives shook me slightly. “Hey...you're still here, right big girl?” 

I looked down at her, offering a weak smile. “Of course Nives, for you...I’ll always stay.”


	4. Chapter 4: Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice fluffy scene showing the two of them falling in love and expressing their feelings for eachother.

“Come on, get in shithead.” Nives looked back at me, having already stripped and slid into the cool water. 

“I AM getting in!” I protested, testing the water with a toe. “It’s just that I...require climitzation!” Nives turned to me, frowning. 

“Aren’t you some kind of strong-ass farm girl!? From the North?” She said, putting her hands on her hips. I couldn’t help but dwell on her naked form: Strong, well-muscled, it was as if she didn’t have a speck of fat on her. She’d been well-trained and kept herself in peak condition. The scars that lanced up her torso and arms were mostly from her early life. Whippings. I never really pressed her on where they came from, so I didn’t allow my gaze to linger either. 

I was similarly dressed, that is to say, not at all. It was Nives’ idea to take a break and dip into the cool spring we’d come across. This is the most Nives-thing I can think of, as it’s currently a breezy, cool fall day. But she said she felt ‘gross’ and wanted a bath. So, here we are. Me standing like some lurid statue you’d find in a bourdois. And then there was Nives, standing there waiting for me to get into the water. 

I shifted from one foot to the next, holding an arm over my chest, and the other was working on keeping me decent. It’s honestly hilarious how shy I can often get. I stepped into the water, letting out a muffled cry. “Gods above and below! That is COLD! How are you just standing there?” 

“Because I’ve been waiting to do this..” A wicked grin crossed her features as she slapped the water, sending a cascade of freezing water in my direction. It splashed over me, bone-chilling cold hitting me like a shield to the face. I stood there a moment, fighting a shiver. 

“I will….murder you….SO HARD!” I roared, feeling a smile pull at my lips. I brushed the soaked hair from my eyes, glaring at her. 

Nives walked up to me, her smile devious, her eyes alight with mischief. Standard look for her. Wrapped her arms around me, she looked up at me. Suddenly the cold of the water and wind couldn’t compare to feeling her blazing hot breath upon my chest. I sucked in air, feeling my desire spark. 

Wrapping my arms gently around her, I looked down at my partner. My companion and oftentimes, savior. Nives was so intriguing. So violent, quick to anger. But she never uses what she has to push around people weaker than her. She only ever strikes up at those who use their power for ill-gain. She’s like what justice should be, if people cared about fairness. I felt my smile grow. “Gods girl, you are like holding an icicle.” I quipped. She scoffed. 

“Yeah right, I don’t see you complaining.” She said, patting my back. “Hrmm….you slacking off, Bianca?” I yelped a bit as she pinched my skin. “Feelin’ some fat there.” 

“Gods-dammit, shut up, Dove.” I rested my chin on her head, hugging her tightly. I was glorious, how close I felt to her. We’ve been working together for months now, at first I couldn’t stand her. Now, I can’t imagine things without her. It’s been a constant thought for the past few weeks now: My feelings for her have grown into something I hadn’t expected. Love or romance was...not something I’d ever had, nor expected to have. 

But, this woman, this sweeping gale of fury. She warmed my heart up in ways I couldn’t quite put into words. All I know is that at this moment, I wanted to be closer to her than before. I reached down to tilt up her chin, gazing into her eyes. I saw something I hadn’t expected: Desire, yearings, but a bit of fear. “What’s wrong?” I felt the question tumble from my lips. 

“I….” She licked her lips. “I don't think I can keep up this, uh lie...Bianca. I want more from you than what we have now.” 

“Ask...” my words seemed to cut through the cold, the wind, through the anciti[ation of the moment. I felt my own fire rising from deep inside, just as surely as I could feel Nives’ heat rising from her. She felt so marvelous at this moment. “Ask anything of me, and you already possess it.” I leaned down to brush my lips against hers intending this moment to be more chaste. 

Nives’ hands slid up to wrap around my broad shoulders. “By the GODS, you are huge, Bianca.” She gasped, pulling herself up to deepen the kiss. I leaned into it, feeling a soft growl deep in my throat. Nives shivered in my arms, it was arousing, but also a reminder that we were in fact, freezing our asses off. 

She pulled away, chewing on the bottom of her lip. “I’ve wanted you for ages, make love to me.” Her words were all the invitation I required. It was like a haze had lifted, whatever anxiety I felt, washed away as I pulled her close again. Pushing my lips to hers, I kissed her the way I’d always wanted to: Deep and longing, needy, a feast laid out before me that I intended to savor for as long as I wanted to. 

“Yeah, uh….so I want that…” Nives patted my arms, pursing her lips. “But I’m freezing my tits off here, Bianca...I might’ve made a mistake. 

“Oh!? The great Nives, champion of the bad decision made a bad decision!? How very out of character.” I quipped. 

“Shut up, nerd.” She smirked, slapping my arms. “Gods...how are these SO thick!?” her eyes danced over my form. Never in my life have I felt ashamed of my body. Ever since I started to take control of it, and make it my own, I have made it my duty to treat it well. I love my height, my muscles, the strength and confidence they lend me. But still, it made my stomach knot a bit to hear her praise it. I felt another shiver shoot up my spine, and a smile curved my lips. 

“Well then, let me help with that.” I held a hand out, small sparks began to flit from my palm. They swarmed around us, slowly and surely warming the air. Nives looked around wonder dancing across her features. 

“Shit….Bianca, your magic is always so beautiful.” She turned back to me, letting out a happy sigh as warmth washed over our bodies. “Just like you: Gorgeous, but also a bringer of many wonders.” 

“Nives?...How long have you been saving that line?” I couldn’t help but grin, returning my hands to her and holding her close. 

“Shut up and kiss me, you giant moron.” We met again and kissed. The feeling of her body against me made things feel like a dream. I wanted to take her into me, to pull her closer than possible. For the hours that followed, Nives and I set aside all pretense, all expectation, and all sense of duty. We simply stole a bit of time from the world to indulge in each other. It was one of the rare moments when I felt I could simply let myself feel joy, pleasure, to love and be loved. 

At some point, we’d wound up on the soft grass, entangled in each other's limbs. The spell still woven between us, sheltering us from the hard winds. I drew in a breath, gently running my thumb along her cheek. I’d learned that the scar on her face was from one of her first hunts. She’d underestimated her quarry, and was hit with acidic venom. Oftentimes, Nives wore it with a sense of pride, a badge of honor for her. Many hunters have scars and markings from their hunts, I was not exempt from that. I had a large gash on my left shoulder from when I was locked in combat with a Thorned Mangler. 

But when in a moment like this, I didn’t want her to feel any shame. I wanted Nives only to feel the swelling love and pride I was feeling. So I didn’t bring it to attention, just running my thumb along her unmarked flesh, taking in the sight of her beautiful visage. Hard features, thin lips, gorgeous eyes. I loved how deep the green of them were. I felt I could gaze into them for hours. 

The idea of our relationship changing, it was exciting to me. But I wanted it. I felt no fear or hesitation. I wanted to be with Nives in this way. To give her my love, heart, and body. I wanted to see where it went. And hells...I’d even want to be bound to her. Something I never thought I’d even consider. She smiled back at me, shifting around to lean her head in her hand. 

“Gods...Bianca that was...I mean…” She took a moment to gather her thoughts, I could tell from how her brow knit, it’d be best to just let her find the words. Nives was so unlike me, words came to me like liquid, pouring from me with ease. For her, it took more time, more contemplation. But her words tended to have more weight, more impact. Many people think she’s dumb, and often talk over her. I learned very quickly that it was just a foolish assumption. And I made sure to never do that to her. 

“I’ve been with many women, I mean...not bragging, just...let me talk here.” She scoffed, running her free hand up and down my side. I felt myself heating up, my blush must have been so evident. “This right here was. Amazing. Special. Fuckin’...perfect! I never want to be with anyone else but you.” I smiled, leaning close to her. 

“I feel the same, Nives. I’ve wanted you for a long time, since you showed me your passion, your ferocity. You are a rare woman, one that comes along only every age or so. I thank the gods every day that I was brought to you.” I watched as her blush deepened, and pressed my lips to hers. We met again, and folded together, our bodies feeling as if they were one. I loved how she felt, the slight gasp she made, the way her eyes danced as lust overcame her. I knew that I wanted her forever. My desire spilling over and building at the two of us made love again. 

Gods, I feel not a day over 200 again.


	5. Chapter 5: Sever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The painful end of Nives and Bianca's journey together and the start of Bianca's path alone.

It was cold in the room we were staying in. The fact that it was borderline derelict might have contributed to it. The wallpaper was peeling, showing a faded green paint underneath, the woodwork stained deep brown. The room smelled musty and old. It wasn’t the worst accommodations that Nives and I ever had to spend in. But it wasn’t helping my mood to be in such a faded room. I thought about how this room might look when I was young, over two hundred years ago. The paintings were probably bright and colourful, the wallpaper sharp, I could tell it was a faded beige, with gold designs on it. This might have been a very stately room, but not now. 

Nives and I were on a mission at the time. Else I suspect we’d be staying someplace far South of here. We were assigned to clear out some tricky monster populations far up north, in some backwater village. That’s where she and I were often sent: Far away, so the Conclave didn’t have to worry about us much. Usually, I didn’t mind the cold at all, but today was different. 

All day I’d felt frozen through, as if someone had replaced my core with pure ice. Earlier in the morning, I’d received a communication from the Conclave. I was to be reassigned. Some place far away. One of the many foreign nations. My orders were vague: I was to simply ‘help out the locals and gain trust between them and the conclave.’ Ordinarily, I would not care. But I was to do this without Nives. 

Despite all my best efforts, I’d taken to the woman. She was fiery, emotional, reckless...frankly stupid. But she also had a deep care for all around her, a strong sense of justice, and was one of the best damned hunters I’d ever met. Her spirit was strong and she fought like a gods-blessed beast. I frankly, didn’t want to be apart from her, let alone for this long. I have no idea how long I would be gone, but it’s looking like years. My heart broke when I read the news, and shattered when I told her. 

Nives stormed out, saying she wanted to look for firewood (The inn at least provided some, I knew it was an excuse, but didn’t press) So, I’ve just been sitting here, feeling more and more numb. Angry as well, I was so angry with the conclave. This was ON purpose. They knew, they knew this would only serve to hurt me (and Nives) the two little problems they refused to confront. 

I rose from the bed I was sitting on, pacing a bit. The harsh sounds of my boots clunking against the hardwood floors were the only thing keeping me grounded to this reality. All I could think about was fire, anger...revenge. Gods dammit, make them pay. A part of me wanted so badly, but I was a hunter, a hound. I knew my place and my duty. And so so many years ago, I pledged myself to this cause. Despite all the bureaucracy and stupidity, I DID see the value in what we did. And despite all the things that made me feel so alien and different, I knew I belonged to humanity and longed to help it. 

I was shaken from my thoughts by the sound of the door opening. It creaked like a siren’s wail, and in walked Nives. She looked like she’d been in the woods, running. I knew she did that whenever things got too tough. Too hard to process. She just stood there, somehow feeling as if she towered over me, despite barely coming up to my chest. Nives looked into my eyes, she walked over and threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly. I rested my hand on her mop of bright red hair. A fire I could not control, nor would I ever dream of. 

“This is shit.” She said, finally breaking the silence. I smiled to myself. Leave it to Nives to break something first. 

“I know.” I replied, my voice a deep rumble. I just focused on the sound of her heart, savoring the scent of her. It would be a distant memory soon enough. My heart sank. She pulled away from me, looking up into my eyes. Balefire danced in them, but she never made me feel different for that. She always just...saw me. 

“This isn’t your fault, I was mad. I lose people...all the time, Bianca. I was just…” She sighed. “I’m not mad at you. I just...want to spend this time. What time we have, together.” I forced a smile and ran my thumb along her cheek. 

“I want the same thing. But I also want something else Nives.” I said, measuring my words carefully. Nives just sighed, then nodded. 

“Let me hear it before agreeing to it.” 

“Aha, always the clever one.” I smiled down at her, then sucked in a breath. “We are going to be apart for a long time. This might even be...permanent.” I felt her hands tighten their grip around my waist a bit at that. “I do not want, or expect you to...wait for me. Nives...I can’t bear the thought of you closing yourself off, being alone like before just...I…” The words caught in my throat.

Nives hugged me tighter. “Look, I know what you’re trying to say, and I get it. I promise I will...move on. But I don’t want to talk about it. Fuck words, I fucking hate words, to be honest. I’m sick of them. Can we just…” I tilted her chin up, leaning down to meet her lips with mine. The kiss was chaste, simple, and light. A great deal of our relationship was like that. To be totally honest, her and I connecting felt so organic and real. I wrapped my arms around her as the kiss increased. Our passion laid bare as we spent the rest of the day and that night in eachothers arms. Neither of us wanted to sleep, for fear of losing any moments together. I wanted so badly to use magic to stay the flow of time. To spend an eternity like this. To forget all duty and obligations. 

The morning came too soon. And when I awoke, she was already gone. Thus began the long journey. I was hoping that maybe she’d take the carriage with me South, but I understood why she had to leave. The pain was too great, if mine was anything to go by, that she had to severe things right away. Better to suffer a great wound all at once, then drag it out. 

I barely felt anything from that point on.


End file.
